Are you Circumcised?
by NaruKibaOMG
Summary: Ness Finds Ike's porn playing on the TV when he goes to watch Cartoons. He's curious about a few things... Rated M for Yaoi, Lemon! Ness x Lucas! (a little Ness x Ike in the beginning!)
1. Introduction to the mansion!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super smash bros. nor any of the franchises within the game.

**The Smash Mansion**

Welcome, to the Smash Mansion! This setting will be used in all of my Smash bros. Fanfics, so read this introduction Carefully!

Ever since the First Super Smash Bros in 1991, The Competitors lived together in one big mansion, called The Smash Mansion! In this mansion there were two wings, a Wing for the Women, and a wing for the Men of Smash Bros. In each wing There were rows of doors, each adorned with a Logo, representing a different Franchise. The doors had no Knobs, in place of a doorknob, there was a hand scanner, if you wanted to open the door you would place your hand on the pad and if that room was yours, the door would open.

But Gold isn't everywhere, Everyone can't have their own room, two rooms per franchise was the rule, 1 for men, and one for women. So, take Fire Emblem for example; To enter, Ike would place his hand on the scanning pad, and after it had scanned, there would be a buzzing noise on the room, giving a signal to the people already in the room that the door was opening. The door would then open and Ike could enter. The same applies for Marth and Roy, they would go through the same process to enter. The same goes for every single Frachise, From Mario, to Zelda, to F-Zero.

But, If Link were to come up, and put his hand on that pad, after the scan Link would be automatically teleported to his own room, and the occupants of that room would be notified.

So, you may be asking "But what about Link and Ganondorf?" Well, they're friends now. Everyone in the Smash Mansion are friends, and that's how it goes. Aside from the two wings there's a lobby, a Games room, a kitchen, multiple bathrooms and a MASSIVE gym/training room.

So, remember this for all my smash Fanfictions, as this will be the basis for most of my Smash fics. Thanks!


	2. One more question

Disclaimer: I don't own Super smash bros. nor any of the franchises within the game.

**My... Penis?**

Ness was really bored, he figured he would go to the Lobby and watch some cartoons. Ness took a seat on the couch, and grabbed the remote. "I wonder what's on." He said turning on the TV. He heard moaning, the moaning of a man. Ness was confused, he waited for the TV to warm up and finally the picture showed up. Ness saw a man laying on the floor naked, and another man kneeling by him with his penis... Inside the other man's ass. "uhhh" Ness said. Ike was walking by, on his way to the gym for a workout when he head the moaning.

Ike ran into the lobby, and saw Ness on the couch, and his porn on the screen. "SHIT I FORGOT TO TURN IT OFF WHEN I LEFT!" He thought to himself. Ike walked over to the TV and turned it off. "Hey... Ness, you weren't supposed to see that..." He said nervously. "What was that Ike?" Ness asked curiously. "Ummm... That was porn." Ike explained. "Porn?" Ness asked again curiously.

"Umm, Porn is... So when someone wants to feel good, they have to make themselves feel good, if they don't have a partner." Ike explained. "and Porn helps you do that?" Ness asked "Yea!" Ike started "Like you saw, it shows two people, or sometimes more, having fun, and it lets you have fun by watching it!" Ike tried to explain it as best as he could in a child's terms. "Ike, by 'having Fun' do you mean having sex?" Ness asked "Uhhh..." Ike didn't know Ness knew what that was. "yea, I do." he said. "Oh cool! Thanks for helping me understand!" Ness said "No problem kiddo!" Ike said.

"One more question Ike." Ness said. "Shoot." Ike told him. "I thought a man and a woman were supposed to have sex. Why were those two men having sex?" Ike started turning red. "Well, some men are born Gay, which means they are sexually attracted to men. Those men are gay." Ike explained. "Oh, okay, so since you like to see them having sex, you are gay too?" Ness said. Ike's face was as red as a tomato by now. "Uhh... Yea, I'm gay." Ike said shamefully. "Cool!" Ness said. Ike smiled at this. "Any more questions kid?" Ike asked. "Yea one more! One of the men in that video had something on his penis, that isn't on mine, what is that?" Ness asked Ike. "Okay so, when a boy is born, his penis has a little bit of extra skin on the end, that covers the head of your penis. It's called a foreskin." Ike explained to Ness. "Oh, so why Don't I have that?" Ness asked somewhat scared. "Don't worry Ness, When you are born your mom and dad can decide if they want you to keep your foreskin, or get it cut off. Cutting it off is called being Circumcised." Ike finished. "Why do people get circumcised?" Ness asked. "Well, it's to stay clean. Sweat, and germs and stuff can get caught under your foreskin, and you have to clean it more often." Ike said. "Under it?" Ness asked. "what do you mean under it?"

"This is kind of hard to explain, how about I just show you?" Ike said. "You mean, you aren't circumcised?" Ness asked. "Nope, I still have my foreskin." Ike started to pull down his pants. When Ike was in just his dark blue boxers he said "Ready?" with a smirk. Ness nodded. Ike grabbed the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down all at once. his 9 inch cock bounced out, and stood straight out. "Woah! It's so big!" Ness exclaimed. Ike smiled, he knew this would be Ness' reaction. "okay so do you see this right here?" Ike pointed to his foreskin."yea, It's a bunch of extra skin I don't have." Ness said. "Okay, watch this." Ike said he grabbed the base of his foreskin and gently peeled it back. "ooohhh!" Ness said. "Yea, stuff can get trapped under the skin here, and it's harder to clean. So doctors started offering to cut off the skin, so it would be easier to clean." "that makes sense!" Ness said.

"Ummm, Ike, one last question." "Sure, what is it?" Ike asked. "why is your penis hard? and Why is mine?" Ness asked. "Well, Mine is because I saw the porn on the screen, and I got excited. yours probably is because, maybe you are gay." Ike said. "I'm gay? is that bad?" Ness asked. "No! not at all! It's just fine to be gay, it just means you like guys. Which would mean you like my penis!" Ike blushed. Ness smiled back. "Okay then, one last thing Ike, Can I touch it?" Ness asked innocently. "Hahaha, sure you can kid." (HE ISN'T A PEDOPHILE! HE'S ONLY LIKE 17 OKAY!) Ness reached forward and touched the head of Ike's dick. "Ahhhahh!" Ike moaned. Ness took his hand away "was that bad?!" Ness asked. "No, no, not at all, It felt so good in fact I couldn't stop myself from moaning." "Oh" Ness said. He reached out again and started to massage the foreskin. "Awww yea. Hey Ness try to stroke the hole thing with your hand." Ike said "Like this?" Ness said, grabbing Ike's whole dick. "Y- Yea." Ness started to stroke up and down Ike's shaft. Ike groaned "faster!" Ike said Ness picked up speed with his right hand and with his other hand he started massaging the underside of Ike's head, "oohhh" Ike moaned, "good?" Ness said. "Yes Ness, that's good, It's the most sensitive spot on your penis, remember that." "okay" Ness said.

Ike's hips started to buck back and forth. "I'm c- cumming!" Ike yelled. Ness was confused, he let go of Ike's manhood, when all of the sudden a weird whitish/clear liquid squirted out of Ike's Penis. "Awww" Ike moaned. "What was that?" Ness asked. "Well Ness, after a while of doing this, it gets to be too much, and that stuff comes out, and then you can't do it again for a while." "Oh, Okay, but what was the stuff?" Ness asked. "Oh, That's semen, also called cum. It's what goes into women to make babies! Although, if you're gay you can't have babies, so for me it's just cum." Ike said. "Oh, cool is it good?" Ness asked, licking some off his hand. "Uhhh... I don't know about mine, Everyone's tastes different." Ike said. "Mmm, It's good!" Ness said. "Oh, that's great!" Ike said. "Thanks for teaching me this stuff Ike!" Ness said. "No problem!" Ike called back, as Ness ran up the stairs. "I guess I'll skip My workout and go take a shower now." Ike thought, Pulling up his pants, and heading for the shower.

**-End Chapter 1-  
><strong>A/N: I hope you like my first Smash bros. fic! Next part coming soon!


End file.
